Shipping at the Pancake Stand
by miso berry
Summary: Shiemi is being paired up with Yukio and Bon, and Rin seems suspiciously angry. Oh dear. RinxShiemi


**A/N: Inspired by **_**Annie Sparklecakes's**_** Naruto one-shot **_**Shipping Wars**_**. If you like sasusaku, you'll definitely love that story :)**

**000**

**Shipping at the Pancake Stand**

**000**

Once again, the group of exorcists found themselves seated at the self serve pancake stand. It definitely wasn't the most glamorous place, but the teens certainly grew to enjoy the place. The pancake stand even became one of their most frequent hang outs or celebration spots.

But of course, one thing always leads to another, and Ao No Exorcist is no exception.

"Ah! I…I'm sorry," Izumo unnaturally apologized, as her hand brushed against Rin's. However, the navy-haired boy seemed not to notice, as he was too focused on creating his pancake. Shima watched the event with slight interest. It wasn't everyday that you saw a blushing Izumo.

"Oi. Don't you think Izumo and Rin would look kind of good together?" Shima asked, excitedly nudging Ryugi. The other teen merely grunted in reply, noticeably uninterested.

"What about you, Konekomaru?" Shima insisted, hoping to strike up a good conversation with the others. Konekomaru shrugged.

"Not really. I always imagined Izumo to be with Bon," He answered back innocently. At this, Ryugi choked on his pancake. Shima grinned as he slapped Ryugi's back multiple times before earning a scorching glare.

"Oh, c'mon, you can do better than that, Konekomaru," Shima exclaimed, laughing. The other boy only shrugged meekly in reply. Izumo scoffed at how immature they were acting, even though a blush was dusting her cheeks.

"Shiemi, your pancake might burn," Yukio pointed out kindly to the distracted blonde. She jumped lightly in her seat.

"A…ah! Yes, thank you, I'm sorry!" Shiemi replied frantically as she flipped the pancake over. Yuki only smiled at her actions.

"Hm…maybe Okumura-sensei and Shiemi-chan would look good together. They have chemistry," Shima continued, satisfied by Shiemi's dark, embarrassed blush. Yukio uncomfortably shifted his glasses up.

"Idiot," Ryugi snapped. He looked at the ingredients seated beside him, and frowned.

"Hey, Shiemi. Is there any salt on your side of the table?" He asked, glancing over.

"Ah, yes," Shiemi replied, passing it over to him. Shima, after witnessing the exchange of salt, immediately began nudging his friend.

"Oi, oi. You actually have the hots for Shiemi-chan, right? Am I right?" The pink-haired boy insisted, grinning obliviously. Ryugi rolled his eyes before sprinkling salt onto his pancake.

"I just asked her for salt," He replied simply, refusing to be brought into his friend's stupidity. Shima suspiciously rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really? When you could have easily asked Rin instead?" He interrogated. The other exorcist sighed heavily.

"Like I'm going to ask _him_," Ryugi muttered, gesturing to the teen who was carelessly indulging on his food.

"Maybe you should stop pairing people up, Shima," Konekomaru advised wisely. However, the boy just would not stop.

"Oh, I get it! Konekomaru, you actually have a crush on Shiemi-chan, don't you? That's why you're telling me to stop, right? You're jealous that I'm pairing her up with so many people," Shima declared, seemingly proud of himself. Ryugi held in the urge to hit him.

"I preferred Rin and Shiemi, actually," Konekomaru said, in hopes of defending himself. However, Shima scoffed at this suggestion.

"Rin and Shiemi? Oh, please. That's almost like pairing up an _exorcist_ with a _demon_," He said unknowingly.

A pair of chopsticks loudly snapped somewhere among them, and Shima's obnoxious opinions quickly ceased.

"That's it. I'm done," Rin muttered darkly, glaring at Shima. Everyone could only stare at the demon as he stood up, grabbed onto Shiemi's hand, and dragged her out of the pancake stand.

"Man. Who got _his_ panties into a bunch?" Shima questioned after an awkward silence. This time, Ryugi went all out.

Meanwhile, Rin was dragging Shiemi far away from the pancake stand, and away from Shima's shipping clutches. Finally, when he heard that Shiemi was running out of breath, he stopped walking. He turned around, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"_Idiot_. Idiot, idiot, idiot," Rin said, ruffling his hair. Shiemi took in a shaky breath before smiling gently at him.

"It's because they don't know we're dating, Rin," The blonde girl reminded him, giggling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, running his thumb along the knuckles of her hand.

"You and Bon though? Pft. My ass," Rin scoffed, causing the girl to laugh. He glanced down at her, face aflame when he saw her smile.

"Maybe we should tell them then," Shiemi suggested. He looked up, contemplating.

"Eh. I guess," He shrugged, before grinning at her. He thought about the expression Yukio would put on when they would tell him, and nearly laughed.

Rin held on tightly to Shiemi's hand, and the two began to walk back to the pancake stand, prepared to make jaws drop.

**A/N: I was thinkinggg about adding a kiss, but I changed my mind and decided to make it fluffy instead, haha. I hope you still enjoyed it though! **


End file.
